1. Field
Invention relates to security and tracking of valuable items during shipping, and in particular to a system and method for distributing and tracking media.
2. Related Art
In the film distribution industry, the owner of a feature film records the film onto suitable media, typically a strip of film. The strip of film is loaded onto a metal reel that is suitable for the film to be played back on a film projector. The film reel is placed into a metal container and shipped to the movie theaters that have paid the film owner for the rights to show the film in a movie theater.
However, these prior art techniques do not provide a means for tracking the film media in such a way as to prevent the media from being temporarily removed from an expected shipping route, being used for illicit purposes such as copyright infringement, and then being placed back in the stream of commerce without detection by the owner of the media. What is needed is a way to track media in such away that detours from the expected shipping route and usage of media can be detected remotely.